dragons of the lost order
by cedricstorm3
Summary: naruto was always made fun of never had friends and never knew happiness until that day


**This is my first story naruto is gonna have laser release **

I could't take it anymore i couldn't go back to the cursed academy for another second much less a day that's where he come in he came into my life a guardian angel who insisted that i call him dad and i did i was so happy i had a father he said he was gonna take me to see my new mother i was to happy to talk i was getting a family don't get me wrong i love my village with all of my heart but the problem is that my village doesn't love me back so when dad came and offered power how could i refuse since my village doesn't love me i will prove myself i will make them see that i am Naruto Uzumaki Stark the perfect storm i will make them acknowledge me for me and not the demon because i am me i am me the future heir of the stark clan.

* * *

**Naruto's Pov  
**We were traveling from konoha to kiri i was scared and kinda happy to i have heard rumors about kiri some said that for there chunnin exams you have to kill everyone but dad said that they changed that i also learned dads name during that trip his name is dad doesn't look too scary except for his eyes they are glowing blood red with slits in them my dads name is Ni stark he may nor look to scary but i saw him fighting i still have nightmares but i know dad loves me i just do i mean why else would he pick up a boy like me if he didn't want me i smile to my self **(Ni stark has red eyes sharp teeth and midnight black short hair that goes all over his face****)**dad sees me me smile he smiles back.

**Ni's Pov**

I already have an older son that i love very much and now i have another son i am so blessed i just knew my wife would love him i caught him smiling i smile back what you thinking Naruto I was just thinking about how lucky i am he said with a big ear splitting smile i smiled back my pointy teeth glistening under the moonlight it didn't scare him if it did he didn't show it i can't wait tell my family meets my new son hah my big brother's gonna be so jealous mister i have 7 children i can tell Naruto is gonna be something big we've been walking for awhile now this is weird i can feel my older son's chakra signature that little followed me but how can i blame him who wouldn't want to see there new sibling so i grab Naruto clasp my hand over his mouth and **Hiraishin **behind him i am going to scare the crap out of jack.

**Jack's Pov**

I've been following dad since the morning an almost impossible feat him and his stupid speed but i have to meet my new brother first i'am so excited I've been waiting for a family even with a big clan such as mine its easy to feel alone i can't wait for my new little brother i saw him nice blond hair i can't wait to be properly introduced to him I've been following dad since he left that morning and i have to say the old man is losing it he didn't even notice huh that's strange where'd he go he was just here booo said that calm and scary voice i know belongs to my dad i don't know what happen'd until that girly scream was out of my mouth and they had the audacity to laugh at me jerks.

**Naruto's Pov **

Hahahahahaha o gosh what was that girly scream from such a dark scary looking man i look at him that down at dad who feel laughing o this is my big brother cool after dad stops laughing we say introductions and my big brother really is the coolest he wears this thing that covers his mouth i guess it lets sound out cause that scream was pretty loud hehe and he has an eye patch on his left eye i wonder what happen'd but that's a question for another time i got to meet my brother and he is so cool except for the fact he calls me fish cake so we started walking i was getting tired but apparently we were half way to Kiri so we decided to stop and camp we sat there talking i really got to know my new family and got to see my brother up close he has blue eyes and short black and earrings hair **(jack stark has shockingly blue eye's short black hair he has an eye patch on left eye and has mask that covers his mouth)** he looks so awesome anyways i was so tired they gave me blanket that i for the first night slept peacefully for the first time in my life.

**Jack's Pov **

my little brother is amazing to go through so much and still be sane he is gonna be great i feel big chakra signature's coming for us i knew dad felt it too he looked at me and nodded i unscrolled my Katana it was pure black made of obsidian as i walked through the forest i flared my chakra letting them know i was here i gave an evil cackle hahahaha let the sparks fly they didn't hesitate to attack they were anbu the first one had a bunny mask he came at me full speed his sword ready to cut right through me i used a **kawarimi** and replace myself with one of his buddy's the cut went right through his friend the guy he cut through didn't even know what hit him and his friend the bunny guy looked so shocked i took that opening and jumped forward and tried to go for a clean decapitate i guess one of his buddies saw this coming because he blocked the sword with such force i went skittering back a distance there was only 7 of the left a bunny,crow,wolf,hawk,dog,turtle,bird the one that blocked me was the crow i know he was an Uchiha and the leader of this group i hate the Uchiha the only one that was actually paying attention to this fight was the uchiha the others seemed shock by my speed so i took the chance i bet they don't know i have the dark release with a small smirk i make the horse hand seal **Shade** **Style: Black Hole** i absorb all of the the bunny,wolf,hawk,dog chakra then i point my hand out to the rest and whisper **Shade Style: Judgement** and i shoot the chakra which had taken the form of blue fire out i kill the turtle anbu he goes down giving a blood curling scream hope that didn't wake up naruto the dog anbu makes the Horse → Dog → Bird → Ox → Snake hand signs and screams **Earth style:earth dragon** while the dragon is coming at me faster than i i thought it would the Uchiha did something that shocked me he turned to the dog masked anbu and flared his sharingun the next thing i know the anbu is no more than black flames and the earth dragon is no more i looked at the Uchiha before i could talk punched me in the stomach blood and spit came out of my mouth he's so fast when i get up he goes for a roundhouse kick aimed for my head i duck and reach for my kuni and try to cut him but he hits my arm the kuni falls and he goes for a punch before the punch could get me i swipe his legs from under him and jump back trying to regain my breathing when i look back up he's just standing there watching me that doesn't sit well with me **Water Release: Water Beast **I make a wolf like beast out of the water and while i'am controlling it i made it roar when it did streams and streams of water came out of it's mouth **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique **when the water and the fire meet it made smoke i can't tell if i got him or not lets just hope for now i'am trying to look for him in the mist when i can't i get irritated and whisper a sorry to dad i relax for a while and close my eyes and when i open them again i feel a normal pull from my gut and look at myself and i am shining so bright the sun would be jealous i call this **Taiyō** not quite a blood line but it kinda is to that confusing i look for him i see him he is temporarily blind he didn't except the light i cut it out and look at him hard i start making the proper hand seals and whisper **water style:water compression ball **I chuck the ball at him eve blind this guy is amazing he moved his whole body to the side the my compression ball went sailing right past him causing half the forest behind him look like it was a war which in all honesty i would rather be in a war than fight this guy he looked at me his eyes closed and said take good care of Naruto and you should run huh i thought to myself who is he how does he know Naruto when i looked back he was gone but i felt a lot of chakra signature's i start forming hand sign's again and with a little chakra say **Earth style:Mud wall **but huge i was running low on chakra so i ran back to dad with what little i had when i got there camp was already packed up he looked mad do you know that after that little show of your's there hokage is coming oooooooo so that's what that HUGE chakra signature is i gave dad a weak smile you can take him can't you he gives me a glare and starts forming handseal's i blacked out for awhile because now that the fight is over i feel everything he did to me and the little chakra i had left i awoke when i heard **Summoning Technique:Dragon **there was a big poof and there was Mūn i hated that dragon for some reason i think it's cause i represent the sun and she the moon i passed out after that.

**Ni's Pov**

I was mad when i felt that chakra and that light what is that idiot sun of mine trying to do inform the hole fucking world that we were here i don't like to swear so i must be pretty mad to just have said that i glare at him i guess i can't take it all out on him i felt that Uchiha's chakra atleast i think he was an Uchiha you can only tell so much by someones chakra anyway i start forming handsign's as fast as i can then in my ever so calm voice i say **Summoning Technique:Dragon **and out comes Mūn when she see's me she immediately bowed and asked why'ed you call me master i just point to where that chakra signature is coming from she gets it i grab both my son's and load them on her back and she takes off i look back there fast cause there were we were just second's ago Mūn is fast but not too fast so this won't do i concentrate on what my old man use to say about yin release techniques,**based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness **yea my old man is right i concentrate **Yin release: OniKen(demon sword) **A sword made from what looks like another dimension comes into my hand the blade is purple it's hilt is red and it has **shi(death) **engraved on the sword my breath hitched all these years i thought my father was a mad man saying that i have yin chakra he was right i felt tears i called him crazy so many times its good to know the truth i wipe my tears and send lightning chakra through the blade **Kaminari ryū(lightning dragon) **I said and swung the blade in a horizontal angle it sent what looked like a lightning dragon in the position of striking at them when the dragon was almost there i saw them scrambling to protect there hokage he had huge eyes hah no one has ever seen anything like it when it sruck it left it's mark the hokage was fine thanks to a mix of combined ninjutsu that even my dragon couldn't cut through but that's not what i was looking at i was looking at the gaping hole that i left and how i reduced what looked like 5400 men to 72 i watched it tell Mūn flew too far away for me to see it i looked at my hand this blade i created it this power is mine and just felt how much chakra that move costed me and it didn't just hurt my chakra it took it's tool on my body to i was amazed yet frightened by this power i am going to have to look at dads scrolls again when i looked back i could see the village i can almost hear my rowdy family and my amazing wife's laugh i forgot about the sword and it disappear'd i was shocked amazing it just poofed gone i am going to have to research but not now right now i have to show my son his family and train him the future looks bright for the stark family and its heir.

**So what do you think review please and i was thinking of adding romance just ask if you want that**


End file.
